Shrimp
by insertxcoolxnamexhere
Summary: Sequel to Inari. A collection of one-shots following Kakashi and Inari after the events of Inari.
1. Ramen

**A/n: Du du du du daaaahhhhh! As promised here's the first chapter of Inari & Kakashi one-shots. I hope you enjoy them as it's taken me awhile to get back into character (at least I hope everyone's in character O.O). As for the subject of updates, they won't be daily and most likely I'll try to keep to one a week.**

**I don't own Naruto only the OCs.**

Ramen.

Inari woke with the faint smell of pine air freshener and the more earthy smell of unwashed clothing in her nose. She burrowed her head deeper into the quilts for a moment willing the now steadily rising sun away before deciding that this was in fact an appropriate time to wake. And wake she did with a small smile and the stretching of her pleasingly sore limbs. A mug stared back at her from the desk across the room and Inari pushed herself free of the duvets, pulled on one of the plain discarded tops flung over the back of the chair, wore it over her naked body and finally made her way over to the mug. She knew it was her mug from the stretching cat stamped across the front (an animal that she had developed a penchant for as they still managed to remind her of her sensei). It was steaming ever so slightly and when she brought it to her lips she hummed.

"Three minutes," she whispered.

Over the past year Inari had come to judge the length of time Kakashi had left by the heat of the tea he always left behind in his absence. She herself was an early riser (though the term could be considered an understatement when taking into account the fact Inari usually woke at five in the morning). Inari sat at Kakashi's desk, dressed only in an oversized shirt and with a cooling mug of tea laced between her fingers and mulled over her casual acceptance of her situation.

As a twenty-seven year old woman it should be worrying. As a kunoichi it should be detached. As Inari she is completely satisfied with the situation. She does not like to think on it too deeply. There wasn't a clear definition on what relationship Kakashi and Inari shared. Maybe if she had been a civilian she would have pushed for stability but as a shinobi she was well aware that stability was not an option. That and she did not want anything at this moment in her life to change. They weren't quite friends and they weren't quite partners. They…they were Kakashi and Inari. A soft smile pulled at Inari's lips.

"And that's fine with me," Inari whispered, mirroring the words they had both spoken as children.

She was glad Kakashi wasn't there. He'd tease her mercilessly for that expression.

…..

Two years.

A lot can happen in what feels such a short space of time when it's passing. Inari had been promoted to a member of the Hokage's personal guard (a worthwhile achievement for an individual who was had never been counted among the ANBU ranks). The work suited her well mainly because it involved long periods of standing there in protective silence, a quick hand and the ability to stay calm under pressure. What did not agree with her temperament however were the regular meetings between the Hokage's guard and the T & I. Although stating it as the T & I in general was rather incorrect.

It was a certain member. A certain female member with a penchant for snakes and terrifying young children. Inari and Anko clashed so violently and so suddenly that most members of both groups tended to instinctively turn on their heel or on a few occasions leap through windows whenever one got into the range of the other. Asuma and Kurenai found the situation very entertaining especially when their usually polite friend would snarl out a barrage of expletives (some they hadn't even known existed) whenever that woman was mentioned.

All three of the old childhood friends were still extremely close. A situation Inari had fretted over when it became more and more apparent how deeply Kurenai and Asuma felt for one another. There had been an insecurity that she then would be pushed out of the picture but instead found that she gained happiness from seeing the two together. Even if both kept on insisting on mentioning how suspicious it was that:

a) Kakashi and Inari departed home from the bar at the same time,

b) How they couldn't find _both _Kakashi_ and_ Inari sometimes

c) How they're sure Inari was wearing those same clothes yesterday (though how they knew when Inari currently donned the same black garb and forest green flak jacket as most Jounin was a mystery).

Inari knew they were all attempts to divert the attention onto her and Kakashi's relationship instead of their own. On Kakashi's part he tended to shrug and bluntly answer:

a) 'I was staying over at Inari's place'.

b) 'Because we were together and didn't want you two to find us.'

c) 'Yeah, she stayed at mine and her clothes…got lost on the path of life. No, really we had some amazing-'

The last answer was cut short by the reaction of the other individual held in question who would on her part would blush violently and try to get Kakashi to shut up. She was _delighted_ to know that all three found her discomfort so amusing.

Fortunately enough two people remained adamant that there was nothing fishy about the way Inari would whisper to Kakashi when they went out drinking or the way Kakashi would insist on carrying her groceries home when he _happened_ to find her shopping. Guy was completely unfazed in his efforts, in fact over the past year they'd become even more…direct (something Inari had previously thought impossible). She still hadn't managed to have a conversation with Guy about these efforts even after the incident when she found her letterbox stuffed with posters, leaflets and even promotional videos all on the subject as to why Guy was the perfect guy (no pun intended) for her.

The second was the man who was currently sitting across from her and Asuma on the varnished wooden benches outside his new favourite café (on account of their special blend tea and homemade cakes). The reasons behind this were clear. Shinji had his own problems to deal with at the moment. He was still a teacher at the Academy and still truly enjoyed his job but…

"I don't know what to do about her," Shinji sighed morosely, "I don't want to hurt her…"

"Then just tell her to back off," Asuma answered, tapping his cigarette against the ashtray Inari wordlessly offered.

"I can't do that!" Shinji gasped, "She's…very sensitive."

"You can't let her continue though," Inari inputted, "you're likely to still cause her pain."

"I know but…" Shinji sighed, "Whatever I do will upset her and I don't think I can just ignore the problem anymore last night I got home and…"

Shinji paled and Inari's eyebrows furrowed with concern as she watched her already deathly pale friend turn even ghostlier.

"Last night…when I got home from the Academy well, er," Shinji coughed and began to fiddle mercilessly with hi half empty tea-cup, "I was, erm, a little later than usual, one of the students, Suzuki Nariko, adorable little girl who has real talent as a sensory Nin but just lacks confidence. She's always making me these dried pasta necklaces; I just know she could be brilliant if she had some faith in herself but she's under the impression that sensory Nin are useless. I tried to tell her that-"

Asuma and Inari exchanged a glance. Their friend and old teammate had a habit of blathering when he gets nervous and a habit of talking about his pupils for hours on end. With the two combined, well suffice to say both Inari and Asuma could be there for hours longer.

"Shinji," Asuma interrupted, "you're rambling get on with the story."

"Oh, yes. Right. Well I got home late because I was speaking with Suzuki Nariko about the importance of a sensory type Nin in a team and when I got in…well…" Shinji breathed in to calm himself, "and she was there…but she was only wearing a…erm…"

"A stud ring?" Inari questioned, "your underwear?"

"No! No! Good God no, she was wearing her own underwear…but that, erm… was it."

"Oh," Inari breathed then coughed awkwardly.

Both Shinji and Inari were much shyer and easily embarrassed in that respect and it was both who averted their gaze downward and wore matching blushes. Asuma however began to chuckle.

"Seriously?" he smirked, "what did you do? I bet you just made her tea and locked yourself in your room."

"Ah," Shinji turned his head away from his old teammate while his blush grew to cover his ears as well as neck and face.

Asuma's chuckling grew louder in response.

"Asuma! People are looking," Shinji protested desperately, "And besides haven't you got to go meet with your Genin Team."

"Already done. Just finished," Asuma replied then turned to Inari with a smirk that she knew meant trouble, "which is why Shrimp's sat out here, she's waiting for Kakashi to finish with his team."

Inari stiffened visibly and Shinji turned his attention to her with misty eyes.

"You didn't want to hear about my problems?" Shinji asked with all the guilt-inducing innocence of a fawn and kitten hybrid.

"I-" Inari began then coughed, "I may have been planning to meet with Kakashi after this since I'm free…"

Inari could practically feel Asuma's smirk grow.

"…For business reasons of course," Inari continued, "We were to discuss the…drainage systems as Kakashi's drain seems slower than the other tenants."

"Yeah, sure," Asuma smirked, "I can read you like a book, Shrimp, there's no point lying."

"The performances of Kakashi's drains are a very important issue," Inari defended weakly before sighing in defeat. Arguing with Asuma was pointless, a truth Inari had come to accept a long time ago.

Shinji's fiddling grew as he stared between a slightly smug Asuma and a slightly slumped Inari with his brows creased with concern. Both Inari and Asuma had become well respected and extraordinary shinobi in their own rights. Both were quite popular even though both didn't seem all too aware of it. Both were confident in ways Shinji could never be.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel that he was the one being left behind to watch after Asuma and Inari's shadows. Even his problems seemed tiny compared to theirs; here he was working himself up into a worrying mess all because his young wife had started to take a romantic interest in him while he still viewed her as the little sister he would always pander to. Inari was protecting the most important person in Konoha nearly every day or night and Asuma had the lives of three young shinobi in his hands never mind the lives of tens more both commanded when they took missions. He looked down at the rapidly cooling tea. Maybe he had been left behind, they were moving on with their lives and no longer had room to sit there and allow his babying.

"Right back to topic," Asuma drawled, stubbing out one cigarette he instantly light up another and focused back on Shinji, "what do you plan to do about your wife?"

Shinji looked back up and found both his old teammates watching him. Asuma with his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth and both arms allowed to hang lazily at his sides. His quick dark eyes were focused on Shinji and Shinji alone and a slight tug to the corner of his mouth that suggested he found the entire situation amusing but was there to help nonetheless. Inari sat straight with her hands folded delicately in her lap. She was still the figure of calm and comfort she had always been to him. It was only amplified by the soft smile that framed her lips as she looked to Shinji ready to offer help in any form she could. Inari and Asuma.

Shinji blinked before smiling back. They were still like the big brother and sister he secretly believed them to be, the family he needed when his own was not so forgiving. Yes, they and their circumstances had all changed with time. But the love and utter respect Shinji held for the two people who had saved him never would.

….

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you hungry?"

"Hrmm?" Kakashi looked down to find all three of his students watching him expectantly.

Sakura was forcing herself to appear outwardly polite though the determined glean in her eyes suggested she was just as eager as Naruto. Who in fact was squirming about in his seat and popping his head up at all angles just to get a better view. Sasuke on the end was trying to appear indifferent and uninterested though he too was betrayed by the quick darting motion of his eyes as they continually checked whether or not his teacher had moved yet.

He knew what they were waiting for and he couldn't help the small sadistic glee he got from knowing they weren't going to see it. Kakashi glanced up at the clock hanging on the back of the Ichiraku Ramen's back wall.

Ten minutes checking locations where she would usually find him after work. Then ten minutes debating on whether or not it would be honourable of her to disrupt him while he's out with pupils. So she should be here…any minute now.

"Yeah, thanks," Kakashi replied then slowly lifted his hand and trying not to smirk when all three of his students leaned in with wide curious eyes.

Kakashi hooked his fingers under the edge of his mask and slowly pulled it down an inch. Naruto and Sakura made an excited squeak while Sasuke was gripping the bar top to keep himself still attached to the seat he was almost leaning out of.

"Yo, Inari!" Kakashi called, removing his fingers and swivelling in his seat to wave sloppily at the crimson haired woman who had only just rounded the corner.

He could instantly tell from her furrowed brows and frown that the internal debate was still raging on and she looked shocked enough by Kakashi and Team 7's appearance that it was easy to guess her feet had led her here without her knowledge.

She smiled gently at Kakashi's salutation nonetheless but remained where she stood. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were all eyeing her. Sakura looked curious, her eyes darting back and forth between Inari's smile and Kakashi's. Naruto huffed and folded his arms with a put out expression, clearly annoyed that he had been robbed a chance to sneak a peek at his sensei's face. Sasuke for his part was caught somewhere between irritation and suspicion as he regarded the new component of the scene.

Inari nodded her head in greeting then glanced at the three Genin who were examining her in a silent 'I'll wait until you're not busy'.

"It's fine," Kakashi shrugged, "I've just eaten but you could grab something while you're here."

"Just eaten?" Sakura murmured in confusion.

Then all three looked down at the now empty bowl in front of their sensei and deflated with defeat.

Inari glanced back at the Genin before nodding and moving to take a seat at the far end of the bar. As soon as she moved though Kakashi rose and re-seated himself one seat down leaving the now vacant stool next to Sakura free and instantly placing a social obligation on Inari to park her backside there instead. Inari being Inari threw one quick glare at the silver haired Jounin (that she knew would be smirking behind that damn mask of his) before calmly sitting and ordering a bowl for herself.

By now all three children had garnered that Inari was at least a Chunin (easy enough to discern considering Kagami's great, sleek shape at her back and the shinobi uniform) and was an acquaintance of Kakashi (though the very fact he'd asked her to eat with him suggested more).

"Thank you," Inari nodded.

"Hey," Sakura whispered to her sensei around Inari's back, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

Inari smiled to herself at the thirteen year old's non-too subtle prompt. Of course Kakashi would forget something like that.

"Yeah," Kakashi drawled, "Inari, Team 7. Team 7, Inari."

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura smiled presenting her hand.

The woman remained silent as she shook it but smiled softly back at her.

"Uzamaki-" Naruto began to loudly announce, his skinny chest puffed out and his finger jabbed right at its centre.

"Uzamaki Naruto," Inari interrupted, "the future fifth Hokage. Hopefully this meeting shouldn't involve any injuries."

"Injuries?" Sakura questioned, looking anxiously between the two. Naruto was screwing his face up and straining his eyes so hard at Inari that began to worry for his bowels until suddenly his features broke into a huge surprised grin.

"Ninja Lady?" Naruto questioned.

Inari smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe you're friends with a pervert like Kakashi-sensei! Ha ha ha! Hey, hey you remember that Jutsu you taught me huh?"

Kakashi (who was pretending hard not to be listening) hunched his shoulders and stared blankly ahead at the wall at Naruto's comment while Inari paled at the mention of that Jutsu.

"I couldn't forget Naruto-san, Hokage-sama held me personally responsible for the mayhem you caused. Genma-chan's therapy was docked from my wages," Inari replied.

"Oh, er," Naruto awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head and began to laugh sheepishly.

Sasuke snorted.

Naruto instantly flung his mouth open to hurl insults at his rival when he noticed Inari's eyes on him still patiently waiting for his next move. Naruto's expression became mischievous and Sasuke and Kakashi had every right to look worried.

"Hey, Ninja Lady you haven't met Sasuke-teme yet right?" Naruto grinned.

Inari shook her head and leaned forward to present her hand to Sasuke in greeting.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme likes flower arranging and wearing ladies clothes, he wants to be a shinobi cause he thinks his ass looks fat in civilian clothes," Naruto introduced smugly.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke roared.

Inari instantly leaned back as both Sakura and Sasuke pounced on a still madly laughing Naruto and began to deal their punishment for the insult. Inari hovered unsure as to whether she should let it take its natural course or break it up.

"So," came Kakashi's voice curled lazily from over her shoulder, "what do you think?"

"Ah! Sakura-chan I think you broke something!"

"Shut up Naruto you'll pay for insulting Sasuke-kun like that!"

"It's not my fault he's so girly!"

"I'll** kill** you dobe!"

"They're…" Inari breathed, her expression caught somewhere between shock and horror as the children tried to beat the living daylights out of each other, "….spirited?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, "I hate them."

"Kakashi I find that hard to believe when you're smiling like that while you say it," Inari said.

Kakashi just chuckled.

**A/N:  
I hope you enjoyed the first one :D any feedback would be brilliant (good or bad).**


	2. Day off

**A/N: Okay so next chapter won't be up until next week hopefully, still I hope you enjoy this one though I should warn you this contains uber fluff. People with low sugary, sweet tolerances should continue at their own risk.**

**I don't own Naruto only the OCs.**

Day off.

It wasn't often that Inari or Kakashi could enjoy a day off. It was almost unheard of for both to have the same day free. Kakashi discovered that his educating duties had been granted reprieve for tomorrow's festival and Inari had been granted a two days' rest at the Hokage's concern that the woman would work herself to death (and Inari would never argue with the Hokage, largely due to the importance he had in her home and partly because she was still terrified of the man).

With no commitments to early rising the next morning Kurenai and Asuma (who were also pardoned due to the festival) enlisted the presence of both and Guy out to their usual haunt. Guy took more work than the others as he lamented (loudly and dramatically and…sparkly) that he would be parted from his favourite pupil for an entire day. And of course this task was left to the two people who shared his apartment floor with reassurances from Kurenai and Asuma that they would meet them there.

Kakashi and Inari watched Guy with the same bland expression as the charade continued.

"How does he get away with such blatant favouritism?" Inari whispered, having to push up on the balls of her feet to reach Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi shrugged noncommittally, "I guess you just don't question Guy. The answers tend to get a little…"

"LEEEEE!" Guy wailed with tears running like waterfalls down either side of his face.

Kakashi and Inari sighed in unison though neither made a move and just supposed the Taijutsu expert would eventually be full of pep again.

"Didn't your sensei blatantly favourite you too?" Kakashi drawled.

"Hikaru-sensei," Inari frowned, "no, of course not."

Kakashi rolled his head down to face her and raised a brow, "Asuma showed me the T-Shirt."

"Oh," Inari's mouth rounded into a little O before her brow furrowed, "That didn't mean he was like Guy."

She knew exactly what shirt Kakashi was referring to. It was the same one Asuma had teased her mercilessly about when she'd received it on her ninth birthday and was still (though Inari would never openly confess to it) folded up and packed carefully away at the bottom of her wardrobe.

"Hrmm," Kakashi hummed, "didn't it say 'Sensei's No.1 Pupil' across it."

"It did but-"

"My No.1 Pupil alone without my tutelage for an entire day!" Guy wailed.

"I, I see your point," Inari answered shakily staring at Guy with a new level of mildly disturbed fascination.

….

In a strange twist of fate it was Inari helping Kakashi home that night rather than the other way round. How on Earth Asuma and Kurenai had managed to get the great Copy Nin completely pissed was beyond Inari but she made a silent promise to never, ever invite the ire of either.

Her discomfort at having a man who was twice her weight and a good head taller than her practically lean his entire weight on her right side was made rewarding however whenever she glanced to the left.

"She's meant to hold her drink better than me," Asuma grumbled.

Sarutobi Asuma was hunched under the weight of Yuhi Kurenai, a twenty-seven year old woman who was giggling quite inanely into the man's ear. Guy had long disappeared and somehow Kurenai and Kakashi had begun an unspoken drinking contest.

"Don't you dare laugh," Asuma whispered sharply through a mouthful of fingers as Kurenai gripped his face and began to mash it around.

"Happy," Kurenai drawled; she yanked Asuma's face upwards into a ridiculous grin.

"Sad," Asuma's face was pulled downwards into a basset hound expression.

Inari coughed to hide her smile and Asuma shot her another warning look (though its effect was somewhat ruined by Kurenai forcing him to perform the 'happy' face again). Inari's eyes widened as she felt fingers slipping under the thick padding of her flak jacket. It was Asuma's turn to laugh as Inari gasped at the shock of cold, probing fingers against warm flesh and she had to once again slap Kakashi's hands away and force down the shiver that trailed her skin at his touch. Now she understood precisely why Kakashi didn't drink often.

The silver-haired man who was leaning heavily on Inari had one arm slung over her slim shoulders while the other was free to wander wherever it chose. Kakashi for his part remained completely bored faced and nonchalant throughout while poor Inari was forced to squash down yelps and slap hands away from her stomach and backside. Asuma found all this hilarious of course. To him it was only made more amusing as Inari's blush deepened with each attempt and Kakashi's pleased grin was spotted whenever Inari wasn't looking.

"Hatake," Inari whispered crossly, "you may not have fingers in the morning."

She smiled gently at a group of Chunin who were smoking outside a run-down sushi bar and watching the display with open curiosity. Asuma nodded at them once, his own cigarette still hanging from the corner of his lips, then re-shuffled a now sleepy Kurenai on his back.

"Oh come on," Asuma smirked, "it's not like he's doing anything he hasn't done before."

Inari lowered her head and her blush reached crimson shades, "Asuma that is…Eh! Hatake!"

Kakashi's hands were fished out of the front of Inari's shirt and the man this time couldn't hide the pleased expression that pedalled across his face. Asuma chuckled as his ex-teammate continued to berate Hatake Kakashi in an undertone. If he was completely honest he preferred their company when they were together. That is not to say he disliked them when they were alone in fact it was the complete opposite. But Inari was far more vocal when in Kakashi's company and Kakashi far more likely to tease her than embarrass others.

How in the hell the two ever became friends was a mystery to him. Inari was quiet, peaceful and gentle-natured; a fitting image for a noblewoman (especially when you factor in her obscene spending) if it had not been for her explosive temper when you finally pushed her too far and her inclination towards seeing things in a wholly black and white spectrum. So how on earth did she enjoy the company of a seemingly lazy, teasing and blunt creature like Hatake Kakashi? And vice versa, what pleasure did Kakashi gain from spending his hours teasing a straight-laced and honour bound shinobi like Inari? But despite everything it worked. Asuma was feeling a little sympathetic for the pair as he recalled Kurenai's (who still acted as a protective big sister to Inari despite them both being grown women) matchmaking schemes.

"Asuma?"

Asuma blinked and looked down at Inari who was watching him with furrowed brows. He was pretty sure he caught a hint of suspicion in that expression but waved it off.

"Yeah, I'm heading off this way Shrimp. See you tomorrow," Asuma called nosing down an alley and throwing a wave back to Inari.

He resettled Kurenai's weight and smiled against the feeling of the woman's breath easing in and out over his neck. The smile grew as he caught a final "Hatake, please we're in public you can't grab me there" wafting in from the direction he'd came from.

"We'll have to get him drunk more often," Kurenai smirked against the skin of his neck.

Asuma nodded with his co-conspirator before a thought struck him, "you don't have to pretend to be drunk now, you can get off."

There was no reply.

Asuma shrugged, he was quite enjoying the feeling of his lover pressed against his back and therefore willing to forget the twenty more minutes he would (purposely) take to reach home.

…

"Hatake."

Kakashi had woken up in many tight spots. The time he'd woken to find himself bound, gagged and crammed into a metal box that was slowly submerging in the coming tide had surprisingly not been the worst. However he was almost wishing for that cramped little box on one of the rivers of Sky Country when he heard that one word.

Kakashi groaned and rubbed at his still closed eyes.

"Why do you always call me Hatake when you're angry?" Kakashi yawned and scratched at his bare chest.

He could feel the warmth of Konoha sun filtering in through the blinds that decorated Inari's windows, the sheets around him had soaked up the sunlight and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to burrow into the soft linen that smelt of that flowery fragrance she doused herself in. He also wanted to forget about the headache that was currently pumping hot and vicious between his eyes.

Both were distant dreams as Kakashi knew that firstly the headache wasn't going anywhere and secondly it would take an impressive feat of skill (skill he didn't possess when it was early morning and he was so hung over that he felt like he'd been beaten with thick sticks) to work his way into Inari's good graces again.

'At least she isn't angry' Kakashi thought. Inari angry was not something Kakashi relished but fortunately enough easy to spot due to her slurred, guttural speech and heavy use of slang when she did eventually run out of patience. Deciding it was time to just face the music Kakashi slid his eyes open then lifted a hand to sloppily shield them from the lines of sunlight pulling in through the blinds.

Inari was sat across his lap, slender legs either side of his hips, her sleeping kimono hanging from one shoulder. Though this portion of Inari was proving distracting Kakashi knew he should be aiming his total attention at the knitted brows and downward tilt of her lips. It was tricky though, especially when he noticed that Inari wasn't properly clothed and the weight of her sitting _there_ of all places was continually rammed to the forefront of his mind.

"What did I do?" Kakashi spoke around another yawn.

Inari made no verbal reply merely glanced across at the ruined shinobi shirt that was laid out over the neatly folded stack of clothing on her dresser.

"Hrmm?" Kakashi hummed and lifted a brow, "did I do that?"

Once again Inari made no verbal reply but the tightening in her lips told Kakashi everything he needed to know.

"….admit it, you're impressed," Kakashi smiled lazily.

Colour rose up in Inari's checks and she started squirming backwards on his lap (one kunai, two kunai, three kunai…oh bugger it). Amazing even himself he found that somehow he had miraculously done it. He wondered exactly what it was about himself that made it difficult for Inari to remain annoyed with him and almost asked when he couldn't find the answer himself. However his mind was far too preoccupied with seeing exactly how naked Inari was under that sleeping robe and exactly how like her sheets her skin smelt.

"Hatake," Inari warned again except this time it was through a chuckle. Kakashi decided then that he was pretty certain he couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

…..

Inari could think of nothing short of attempted murder that would warrant pay-back through making Kakashi eat her cooking. So she was content to let the man loose on her kitchen while she began the lengthy process of her beauty regime. It wasn't often that they could do something like this. Kakashi before his assignment to his Genin Team was rarely in Konoha. As one of if not the 'the' most gifted Jounin in the Hidden Village the missions he took were generally dangerous and distant. Inari as a member of the Hokage's guard remained rooted to wherever the Hokage was and the Hokage rarely stepped outside the great walls that rose up around her home. So in essence it wasn't often that Inari could enjoy that infuriating man's company.

His team seemed pleasant enough. She'd been surprised to see Naruto and the others didn't seem malicious though Inari was inclined to believe that Kakashi would have his hands full with the trio. She was..glad and largely for her own selfish reasons rather than the children's development. Them being here meant Kakashi would be here. Kakashi being her meant Inari could sit there and listen to him humming tunelessly from the kitchen while she smiled gently back at her own reflection and wondered how she ever found herself in this situation.

Inari's eyes were drawn to the mug sitting beside her on the white wood of the dresser. She knew better than to question exactly how and when Kakashi had managed to smuggle it into the room without her notice and instead lifted the piping hot cup to her lips.

"Ridiculous man," Inari whispered warmly around the brim of the cup.

She wasn't sure how she got here but she was grateful she had. Inari's eyes landed on the ruined shirt, she was grateful if not a little irritated (she couldn't even manage to stay irate with him when he was teasing her like that). Kakashi would have to buy her a new shirt as compensation…and dinner Inari decided with a firm nod at her reflection.

…..

Kakashi did indeed buy Inari dinner then he found himself grudgingly forking out more of his hard-earned wages for Inari's close friend Hyuga Shinji and Shinji's friend Umino Iruka too. Not that Inari had asked him in fact the short woman had attempted to force the elderly gentleman manning the stall to take her money instead on several occasions.

"Thank you Kakashi-san," Shinji bowed deeply as Kakashi handed bowls over to him and the other Academy teacher.

"Thanks," Iruka smiled flashing one confused glance at Inari as she cast a longing look at the poor, harassed stall owner.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi shrugged and leisurely reached out to snag Inari back as she tried to sneak off to pay the man _again_. Inari never let a debt go unpaid, her impression of equal or greater exchange meant he could get away with a lot when the time suited him but it proved difficult when she was stubborn about it.

"I'm kinda surprised to see you two here," Iruka continued, rubbing at the back of his head as Kakashi turned a disinterested gaze on him and Inari sat attentively but silent at his address. It was more than a little unnerving.

"I just didn't think you'd be interested in this," Iruka continued with a laugh.

"I like the fireworks," Inari replied in her clear, crisp tones.

"Iruka-sempai we should really look into getting some of these masks for the classrooms," Shinji intercepted, "I think maybe we could do a display on Shinobi legends. There's a stand with Sannin masks and I'm certain I've seen some masks of the First Hokage."

"That's a good idea," Iruka smiled warmly back at his colleague, "I think the children would appreciate it especially due to the nature of the festival."

Shinji puffed up slightly at the compliment and an endearing, timid smile framed his baby-faced features. The festival was held to commemorate the founding of Konoha. Fat paper lanterns hung from the branches of the trees, stalls packed down with festive merchandise squatted under the bark and huddled together in the streets filled with the milling civilians. The light from the lanterns and windows overhead filled the night with pockets of soft glow and only made the already warm air seem more comforting. All in all, taking into account the laughing voices and squeals of excited children it was a perfect night to see the good in people and remember exactly why they'd sworn an oath to protect this place. Times like this, Inari mused, remind you of the things worth defending.

"Ah, I've just remembered I promised Naruto that I'd buy him Ramen, he must be waiting for me," Iruka said anxiously, rushing to his feet and gathering up his bags of merchandise with frantic speed.

Shinji cast a nervous look towards a still casually reclining Kakashi. Shinji was still intimidated by the man who he could still recall as the serious little boy that had worried him in Ninja School. Inari catching Shinji's disquiet smiled at him and nodded her head towards where Iruka was flustering.

"Erm…Iruka-sempai w,would it be alright if I came too? I have to meet Harumi later for the actual fireworks but I'm, er, not doing anything now and it would be good to see Naruto-san again," Shinji knotted his fingers in his shirt and looked about in every possible direction except Iruka's.

"Huh?" Iruka paused to look up at the fidgeting Hyuga then smiled full and warm, "Yeah sure, I'm certain he'd appreciate it though you're likely to get the tab."

"T, that's fine," Shinji smiled shyly, "though I hope he doesn't glue me to anything again."

"I'm sure he won't…well I'm pretty sure. I don't think he carries a tube of industrial strength glue with him **all** the time."

"You said that last time and it took everyone two hours to get me down from that wall."

"Well…"

Inari continued to listen even as Shinji and Iruka disappeared into the moving body of people. She was glad he had friends outside of her and Asuma and even more thankful that it was someone as warm hearted as Umino Iruka.

In fact Inari was feeling particularly warm-hearted herself. It might have been the occasion or her setting or the company she kept but something was blooming between Inari's ribs and rushing out to fill every inch from fingertips to toes with this warm light.

The crowd had hushed down to excited mummers as streetlamps and lanterns were extinguished or muted in preparation for the fast approaching fireworks. Inari listened to the sound of brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, parents and children as they whispered to one another. Inari could not help but feel the pull of this place deep in her bones. The people she loved, the home she loved it was all here and safe and present.

Slowly Inari reached out and placed her hand over Kakashi's without even being completely aware of what she was doing. Kakashi stiffened. Inari was most definitely not prone to displaying public affection in fact at first she'd been resilient to admitting any affection at all.

He knew she had reservations. When she'd repeated her teachers words that allowing someone to care for you was a cruelty had never left Kakashi's mind. He knew Inari would always need time. He knew from the moment that he had stepped outside that hospital room and fully realised how much the concept of a world without the quiet honourable woman terrified him. Kakashi looked down at the small, peach hand covering his even as it moved to thread tiny, thin fingers through his own much longer ones. Kakashi's gaze moved to watching Inari stare up at the sky waiting as the others were for the first explosion of sparks and colours.

He didn't mind waiting.

Kakashi stayed completely still even as the first firework breathed up and burst in flood of green, brief and loud and powerful. The heat from her hand and the smile that softly curled her lips that came from the cheers and awestruck gasps of the crowd. Kakashi leaned back his own affectionate smile hidden behind his mask.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi didn't mind waiting at all.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
